issei vs sakura vs deku
by Devakinger
Summary: sakura vs issei vs deku i wonder who will win


**This will be a good one i hope note issei will have the strength he had when he defeated riser This sakura Will be one who obsesses over sasuke but has some of tsunade's strength Not all since she didn't pay attention to tsunade's teaching And deku can control 40 percent of One-for-all **

**i need a beta to help me out **

**so if your interested pm me please **

**well anyway on to the story **

* * *

Hmm this place is weird Thought Deku As he kept walking noticing the trees around him and the broken city I was just Out with Uraraka and Lida on patrol then i got transported here i wonder why its not like im important i hope uraraka and lida are okay cause if anyone hurts them ill show them no mercy well i guess if i want a better view i should go to the highest building out of nowhere deku hears a voice

Welcome to the fight arena A place where death matches take place and the only way out is To kill your opponent Today everyone we have 3 behemoths of strength The Adorable but fierce Izuku Midoriya Or if you prefer His Hero Name Deku and His opponent is The Strong And Dedicated Sakura Haruno And Last But not least the pervy and Self-proclaimed harem king Issei Hyoudou who will take home the riches and the power i promise everyone today will be extra bloody and bone breaking and on another note whoever kills the other person absorbs the others power and their techniques along with the knowledge on how to use them

where am i i hope sasuke kun is here sakura thought She then hears the announcers voice Say a speech about something i dont care ill kill all who get in my way Their just obstacles that will need to be removed sakura then notices her surroundings and sees a forest and beyond that sees a bunch of tall buildings well i guess i better head to the city and find a good vantage point she then starts to jump towards the trees then looks out seeing the city approaching fast ill win this i promise

Get out of my head yells out issei where the hell am i i was just dreaming about buchou issei thought then a pervy smile takes his face i cant wait to see buchou again never mind i have to concentrate that weird voice in my head said i need to kill in order to get out of here to start i should get to the highest point of altitude issei then yells out balance breaker and dons the red emperor dragon armor i will get all the power to show to buchou then she'll have to kiss me

In the stands 11 flashes appear

Almight uraraka lida

rias akeno koneko kiba Asia

And Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi

Where are we almight yells out i i dont know almight-San uraraka reply lida is looking around Noticing other people who are they he thinks as he approaches a red head who are you lida asks she then replies im rias gremory and this is my peerage My queen akeno my rook koneko my knight kiba and my bishop Asia

almight then notices 3 other people then walks towards them and who might you three be my names naruto uzumaki dattebayo naruto yells out The names sasuke uchiha mutters sasuke Yo the names kakashi hatake

where are we kakashi asked almight i have no idea almight replied

i might be able to answer that a voice said

huh who's there naruto asked my names not important what is important are 3 people you know look at the screen

rias and her peerage look and see issei they yell out

then almight uraraka and lida look and see young midoriya what are you doing out there almight yells out

huh sakura-chan naruto yells out

now all of you are probably curious as to why these important people to you are doing in there well ill tell you its about finding out who is the strongest and the winner will be the last person alive its a 3 way death match the winner gets the power of the other two

really rias smirked well it looks like issei is going to get twice as powerful

what are you talking about almight growled out if push comes to shove young midoriya will come out the victor

dont count out sakura chan yelled naruto right guys he then sees both members of team seven look sad tell sakura how you feel naruto while you still can sasuke answers naruto no she will survive naruto thought

Back in the arena

so this place has the highest vantage point deku thought well i guess i better get to the top i do sense other people around here though ill worry about that at the top of this building FULL COWLING 10 PERCENT deku shouted out he then started running up the slanted building wow this is easy he thought deku then looks through the windows and sees a bunch of office equipment deku then looks up and sees the top of the building and takes a final sprint to get to the top

how much farther complained sakura to herself as she was running up the building that was slanted towards her this is so annoying i wish sasuke-kun could hold me in his arms but with my luck naruto-baka would get in the way she thought she then saw the top then she saw a figure jump over her sakura then thought the voice said to kill so thats what im going to do she then jumped towards the figure Yelling out Cha

As issei was flying towards the building he saw a green haired figure running atop the slanted building so that voice said i had to kill im sorry whoever im about to kill but your in my way so no hard feelings as he was flying towards him he saw a pink haired girl gunning for the green haired kid so i guess the winner is whoever kills the green haired kid then it will be just the 2 of us left

as deku cleared the building he saw a really high parking lot deku then thought i can make the jump something to his left glinted in his peripheral vision deku then he turned his head a bit at the glint and saw something in weird red armour with little bat-like wings approaching fast he then turns to look back at the parking lot pretending he didn't see the glint then as the thing approached him 5 Percent Delaware Elbow smash he then sent the creature flying back a bit but then felt a stinging sensation in his stomach he then sees a girl with her fist buried in his stomach he then got sent flying towards the parking lot he saw before

deku ignoring the pain for a bit pivots his whole body so that his front is facing where he got hit then deku braces for impact when his feet hit the ground he starts to slide back but notices both figures one with pink hair and the other wearing red armour he narrows his eyes looking at the one who hit him what a cheap shot deku thought

heh sakura smirked to herself what a hit if i do say to my self she was to focused on the green haired kid to notice the red figure coming towards her she then felt a punch on the side of her head gahh sakura yelled out she then saw a red clawed hand cover her face im taking you down issei yelled out she then felt the wind in her ears then a huge amount of pain on the back of her head then her body exploded in pain she then feels the clawed hand leave her face sakura staggers to her feet she then sees the figure i mean boy i punched in the stomach

issei then jumps away and gently lands on the parking lot looking towards the boy across from him green hair a weird looking mask and a green jumpsuit with long gloves and what looked like long combat boots and seemed quite reinforced and seemed like he had a hood behind him issei looked closer to the girl he hurt she was wearing a pink zip up without sleeves also a dress like thing and biker shorts a pouch on the side of her leg and boot like shoes which go up to her knees and open bottoms like sandals

Deku then gets up and stands straight then sakura also gets up and stands straight issei uncrosses his arms deku then asks the person in the red armour who are the red figure helmet like thing opened up to reveal a kid about 15 with brown hair brown eyes and a childlike face sorta like mine thought deku the person responds by saying my name is issei hyoudou he then looks towards the pink haired girl and asks the same question who are you sakura looks at deku like she is sizing him up sakura haruno replies the girl

so from what the voice said the only one who leaves alive is the last person alive issei voices out

seems like it sakura replied

deku just nods his head uncertainly Little green arcs of lightning briefly covers deku

a green like flash emits from issei and then dies down

and blue like breeze surrounds sakura then dissipates

so who is going throw the first punch issei taunts

deku the yells out Full Cowel 15 %

issei cover his head again

sakura then charges up chakra towards her feet and runs toward issei

deku notices this and stays put observing their fighting style

issei arm then yells out Boost the gauntlet then says thats the most your body can handle thanks draig issei thinks he then gets into a defensive stance as the pink haired girl charges at him

* * *

Back to the stands

so lets place bets everyone who do you think will die first

Almight: sakura

ochako: sakura

lida: sakura

rias: deku

akeno: sakura

koneko: sakura

Kiba: deku

Asia: sakura

Naruto: Deku

Kakashi as much as i would like sakura to win it just isn't possible so sakura

Sasuke: issei

so its 7 people think sakura's going to die first

and 3 people think deku is going to die first

and 1 person think issei will die first

who do you think will kill sakura

Almight: deku

ochako: deku

lida: deku

akeno: issei

Koneko: issei

Asia: issei

Kakashi: deku

who do you think will kill deku first

Rias: Issei

Kiba: issei

Naruto: Sakura

And who do you think will kill issei

Sasuke: Deku

Very well and the bets are placed

issei will win this i just know i know agreed akeno he may be a pervert but he is strong koneko says monotonously yeah issei-kun is so s-strong he got you o-out of your marriage rias-san Asia voices out

Their wrong mutters lida deku will never die i just know he is a great friend but an even stronger rival yeah your right lida-kun ochako yells out almight smirks i didnt give one-for-all to young midoriya for no reason he has the drive to be the greatest

You better win you green haired boy sasuke thought

come on my fellow pervert you can win kakashi yells out

sakura-chan will win i just know it naruto thought

Even i don't know who will win thought the voice

almight and company thats is a cheap shot thought almight ochako and lida when sakura punches deku

damn it thought rias and her peerage he just hit issei really hard they all scowled

nice shot sakura thought naruto kakashi and sasuke

what a landing lida yells out

tell your stupid pawn to let go of sakura-chan naruto yelled out at rias's peerage

just cause your teammate is weak doesn't mean you can yell at us rias and akeno shouted out they then see sakura getting slammed against the roof really hard wow thought rias that was impressive

their all getting up kakashi voiced out

why aren't they fighting yelled out naruto

its because their sizing each other up dobe sasuke said

what did you say teme

naruto its also a sign of respect flaring your power to show your power and to not to hold back

oh thought naruto

Back to the arena

CHA sakura yelled out throwing a punch towards the armored kid issei brought his hand up and blocked the punch but was pushed back a bit

damn that punch was really strong issei thought he then pushed sakura away while sakura was in midair issei gut punched her causing her to get stunned and fly farther than she normally would issei then looked towards deku but noticed him gone damn kid probably ran away issei thought no matter just means all i have to do is kill the pink haired girl absorb her power then hunt down the kid and win not noticing the concrete behind him crack open

damn that kid in the armor can pack a hell of a punch sakura thought not surprising since he is in armour damn she thought as she flipped around and landed on the ground gathering chakra towards her feet and jumping towards issei again she sees he notices he goes for a straight punch but sakura tilts her head to the side making issei miss and become unbalanced Sakura Then Yells out CHA and lands a hit directly on his face and towards the ground making him leave a indent on the ground a few seconds later he falls through 2 entire floors from the force of the punch

issei sees an opportunity and grabs her arm he then notices deku up in the air above them he then grins and throws sakura towards deku catching deku off guard but not for long as he hears deku yell out Full Cowling Shoot Style 18 Percent he then hits sakura in the back and sends her hurtling towards issei damn it issei thought not fast enough sakura collides with him sending him and her sprawling through some floors issei then yells out thats it and fly's away to get a good vantage point Then Yells Out

TAKE THIS DRAGON SHOT

a red orb shot towards the parking lot at first it looks small then a big explosion destroys the parking lot issei notices a figure covered in green lightning jumping away damn it deku got out of the blast he then notices a body with pink hair badly injured he then try's to fly towards her but that blast lowered his strength and power he starts to lose his armour and starts losing altitude he notices sakura shakily get up and starts to run with her injured body but it looks like it takes a lot of energy to do damn i cant speak much either my energy depends on how much my body can handle i wont die i just need to rest my body as issei also starts to walk away

whew that was one powerful shot thought deku deku then looks up at the sky and sees the sun setting well i better find somewhere to sleep and get food somehow deku then remembers the forest he was walking near food should be in there he then activates one for all and starts hopping towards the forest he lands atop a tree surveying the area trying to find some wild animal he then hears a rustle come out of a bush a big white rabbit izuku knows he has to kill to eat but still the thought of killing makes hims queasy alright i need to eat to replenish my strength he then jumps and grabs the rabbit and breaks its neck deku then starts on his way back to the city how can i cook this he then sees a bunch of kitchen knives scattered around he picks one up and starts to skin the rabbit deku looks around some more and spots a box of matches and then remembers the paper in the building

he was running up he then starts hopping his way to the building damn if i break open this window it will make a loud noise can be helped 1 percent smash shattering the line of windows he then slides down and grabs some paper and makes a fire outside the building and starts to roast the rabbit with the steel spikes that are in the concrete pillars after a few minutes when deku thinks it looks alright he takes a bite out of it he than starts smiling this is really good after he finishes eating the rabbit he starts walking up to the highest window available and rps out a piece of concrete and smashes the window and starts to slowly slide down the inside of the building around he finishes it it and building hitting the other side and starts gathering paper to make a bed after a few minutes and scrounging around he settles in his make shift bed he then starts to get drowsy and stats talking to himself i hope uraraka is okay and lida i wonder what almight is doing right now were deku's last thought as he drifted to sleep

damn that bastard in the armour hurt me really bad its by luck i just survived and that green haired kid got out Scot free sakura thought damn it i need to win this so i can see sasuke-kun again sakura walked for a few more minutes till she saw a row of houses hmm food should be in there hopefully sakura put chakra in her feet and started running towards the house sakura got into the first house and started searching till she found unopened fridge let the gods please be with me thought sakura

as she opened the fridge and saw a single canned food item but it had no label well i better see whats in it thought sakura she then grabbed it and ripped open the top Beans thought sakura okay i need to find something to eat with this sakura started searching around for a utensil but all she found was a fork alright ill just eat this with the fork after sakura was done eating the food she looked around to find a bed after searching she found one a bit broken up but better than the floor she started getting tired and slowly drifted off to sleep

issei felt really drained as he was stumbling around in the dark a thought then woke him up wait theirs the forest i bet theirs someplace i can sleep in there he then traces his steps back to where the forest was after a long walk he finally found it issei started walking around and trying to find some berries after a long time he found some things that looked like blue berries they look really good issei thought tiredly issei started eating them absentmindedly after eating all the berries he got up and found a clump of bushes that looks like a good place to sleep issei slowly stumbled towards the bushes and then collapsed into them and immediately fell asleep

Back in the stands

* * *

Almight: young midoriya I know you can win you will have to kill I know heroes don't kill but in a life or death situation you must not hold back almight thought

Ochako: deku I know you can make it out of their alive deku cause your gonna be the number one hero

Lisa: my rival I know you do it after all I wouldn't have made you my rival if you didn't deserve it

Rias: issei will win he has the aerial advantage and the power advantage

Akeno: whoa issei just fired out dragon shot they won't survive

Asia: yeah that green haired boy hit that girl when her back was turned

Koneko: it seems like it's quite evenly matched kaneki voiced out

Kiba: I can't believe it but I think that green haired boy is holding back

Naruto: get out of there sakura-Chan

Sasuke: The brown haired kid is pathetic

Rias: you dare say that to my ise-kun

Sasuke: yeah I do what are you going to do about it

Akeno: I think your jealous of his power since your weaker than him huh

Asia: don't talk about issei like that

Sasuke: weaker than that loser your delusional and dare I say weak my power is above that loser watch as I show you how much weaker you are

Sasuke closes his eyes then opens them to reveal his sharingan

Kiba: so your eyes change colour so wha- gurk

Kiba falls to his knees and looks likes he's having trouble breathing

Koneko: stop hurting him

sasuke then closes his eyes and opens them again to reveal a pinwheel shaped pupils

Sasuke: this is my enternal mangekyou sharingan tremble in my presence

Naruto walks in front of sasuke and shields rias and her peerage

Naruto: cut it out sasuke were not here to fight

Sasuke: fine whatever their not worth it

Naruto turns around

Naruto: sorry about him he can be a bit prideful at times and kind of difficult to be around

Kakashi: looks like their about to fall asleep

* * *

Well that is it I'll write chapter two later if I had a beta I would be able to get these out faster


End file.
